


hide under the covers all afternoon

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin has a long list of things to do. She doesn't do any of them.





	hide under the covers all afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/492857.html?thread=14737977#cmt14737977  
> Prompt : Any, Any, no sound but the patter of rain and the crackle of the fire

Caitlin knows that she should move. After all, today is her one day off and when she woke up this morning, she had a list of things to do a mile long. There's laundry to put in the machine, dry cleaning to drop off and collect, groceries to be bought and dusting to be done. 

To be honest, she's exhausted just thinking about it. 

It's much easier to stay sitting on the couch, to listen to the raindrops falling against the window, to stare into the crackling fire that Joe has lit. He's beside her on the couch, flicking through the sports pages as she snuggles into his side, rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Every so often, his free hand moves from holding the newspaper up to play with her hair and it makes her smile - she'd almost forgotten how much she loves that feeling. 

Between the sound of the rain and the combined warmth of the fire and Joe's body, she feels herself relaxing, feels herself starting to drop off to sleep and she fights it because she can't stay here all day, she has things to do. Then Joe's chest rumbles with a silent laugh and she feels his lips brush the top of her head. "Go to sleep," he tells her and she can hear the smile on his voice. "Everything will still be here when you wake up." 

"Promise?" she mumbles and she knows she's talking about more than a list of chores. 

From the sound of his voice, from the way his fingers squeeze her shoulder when he says, "I promise," so does he.


End file.
